Sexy Spanking
by coolforever
Summary: Hermione, the girl always wanting to be in charge is in mercy of the mighty Draco Malfoy. Warning contains harsh slapping and beating. If you dont accept it, please dont read this. Also everything was consensual so there is no thought of raping.


**This is a little unrealistic story but it is just for fun. Don't take this to heart as Hermione's character does not match. She is a kinky little girl in this one. **

I looked at him. Was he game? He looked back at me, eyes ablaze with passion. He pulled me towards himself and layed me across his lap. He pushed my skirt up and my knickers down to my ankles. His palm came down on my ass with a loud thump. My breath caught up in my chest. Before I could catch my breath again his large hand again came down on my butt with thump. He smacked me harsh and long. On the 20th swat tears made their way to my eyes. He lifted me off his lap and threw me on the bed. With my knickers down, without no warning he pushed into me, his dick touching my ass hole. I cried in pleasure, telling him to not make me wait. He pushed into me without any knowledge. We grinded against each other. He held my hand and pumped in further and further. He gave me a few smacks on my butt. In no time did he reach his peak. I was also near. He took his dick out and rolled me to my front. He gave me a hard slap across the face that had my face flying towards the left side. He got his belt out and whipped me across my face once again with the belt. Then he roughly rolled me towards the back and said in a husky voice, "Can my mudblood handle a few whips. Is she a good little girl?". I nodded my head and murmured a yes. His response was to whip me hardly across my back. He kept whipping at no regular pace alternating between me legs, ass and back. I was thoroughly shaken and hurt however I just couldn't stop him. It was so strangely alluring. After about 25 whips he finally stopped. I was so wet that the bed sheet was soaked. This got him more aroused but angry as well.

"Have I allowed u to cum mudblood?"

"No master"

"you shall be punished"

I don't think I could have taken another punishment but I still nodded a yes. He pulled me upwards and took me towards the balcony. He told me to take off all my clothes. Soon I was standing stark naked with the cool breeze lifting my breasts slightly. He told me to bend on the railing. He took a spoon from the kitchen and began spanking me with it. It hurt so bad. He hit me mercilessly specially hitting on my sit spots. You would not be able to sit for days dear girl, he said cruelly. My ass was bright red with a few purple welts by now. After about 50 swats he took me and hung me from the railing with my hands above me. I was in a very difficulty state by then. He slapped me so hard that I was shaken awake. In that hung position, he thrusted into me with no previous warning. I can safely say that I was fucked thoroughly that day. Soon he had me cumming. My body clung onto him and he slapped me to keep me steady. After that he went inside to clean up leaving me there in the open hung to the railing. He came out of the room with my hair brush. He finally awarded me my 50 spankings. I couldn't take more than 40 so he switched to me face. With the brush in his hand he firmly gave me two stinging slaps on each cheek and gave two to my two breasts. My legs received special attention as he gave me 5 spanks on the leg. The final one was made extra special by him. This was the hardest one of course and he prepared me by massaging me left butt cheek and swinging it across my cheek with a loud thump. My body slumped forward. He picked me and took me to my bed and layed me across it. I looked at him with shining eyes and he said that next time it would be extra special. I smiled at him anticipating the next time he got his hands on me and gave me an ass warming I so deserved.

**Guys! How was it. She was well spanked right. Review please! I will write another chapter soon maybe of more characters thourughly spanking out little perfect girl. And as Draco rightfully said, it would be extra special. Also please go easy on me as this was my first mature story. The sex scene might have been awkward but I promise, ill improve with time and opportunities given! SO please Review!**


End file.
